To facilitate planning for research into the complications of treatment of children and adolescents for cancer, we propose to hold a three-day conference on this topic. The goals of The Second International Conference on Long-Term Complications of Treatment of Children and Adolescents for Cancer will be to: A) Educate participants regarding the pathology and pathophysiology of radiation related and anthracycline related cardiac damage; B) Educate participants regarding current methods for evaluation of cardiac function, including electrocardiography and echocardiography; C) Educate participants regarding the frequency of cardiac dysfunction in populations of patients treated during childhood and adolescence with potentially cardiotoxic therapy; D) Educate participants regarding other current research on long-term survivors of childhood cancer; and E) Facilitate interaction among conference participants through roundtable discussions of topics suggested by the participants in the first conference. The conference will include presentations by nationally and internationally recognized experts in the areas of radiation and anthracycline related cardiac pathology, the pathophysiology of anthracycline related cardiomyopathy, the evaluation of cardiac function and clinical investigation of cardiac function in long-term survivors of pediatric and adolescent cancer. All of the suggested speakers have agreed to participate in the conference. The conference will lead to recommendations regarding evaluation, clinical management and follow-up of patients exposed to cardiotoxic therapies which will be disseminated through the publication of the Proceedings.